


Wilted

by Risen_Gold



Series: Twice in Europe [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:23:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risen_Gold/pseuds/Risen_Gold
Summary: Momo and Tzuyu go to Rome. But only Tzuyu comes back.





	Wilted

**Author's Note:**

> SaD Tzuyu :(

The thing Tzuyu had always heard from others is to expect the unexpected, but this just came out of nowhere. No one warned her for this. No one could’ve expected this. It happened last month, which was supposed to be the best one she ever had. Share it with the person she loved most. But it ended with her all alone. She didn’t want to be. She had always preferred to stay in the back, where no one could bother her. But at this moment she wanted someone to. Well she wanted her to. 

When she had first met her, it was because she was being too loud with her friends. Tzuyu had given her a glare, signaling her to be more silent. She complied, seeming to be scared of the girl. Though, the girl had irritated her the first time they met, she eventually fell for her. It was her own cliché story. The only difference being the endings. Her story was supposed to be a good one. They were supposed to get married eventually. Get as many dogs as they could care for, and maybe even children.

But it seemed that someone had made different plans for them. As if they were jealous of their relationship. Tzuyu knew that everything was too perfect to be true. She just expected a big fight, where in the end they’d say sorry and continue stronger than ever. But there was no chance to say sorry. There wasn’t even a chance anymore for their big fight. Which was something she would be okay with, at the moment. Right now, she’d do anything for this situation to change. But she couldn’t, there was no way, and she knew this.

She had never felt lonelier than she did today. Even after she had left her, she hadn’t felt this lonely. Back then she just felt empty, like nothing could fill her up anymore. Which was true, and she still feels like that in some way. Her friends weren’t there to fill her up either. Not anymore. She had pushed them too far away for them to come back again. It was their fault after all. They pushed them to go on this trip. They said it would be good for them. To get away from the world for a while. And whilst Tzuyu was still here, Momo had indeed left the world. Though, it wasn’t for a while. It was permanent, she couldn’t change it, couldn’t go back in time.

She had asked herself why they would take Momo away from her. She had asked this to the moon ever since she left. But she didn’t get any answers back, that didn’t stop her from asking again the next night, though. It was her therapy, she had done this before she started to tell Momo everything instead. The difference between them is that Momo actually gave answers back. Momo actually gave advice. Momo actually heard her. Momo actually cared about her, like no one had managed to do before.

Tzuyu thought she had no more tears left in her body to cry but was proved wrong when she turned to go back to bed. But was halted when she saw the dead flowers on her bed stand. Momo had ordered this in advance for their anniversary. They were a mix of both her and Momo’s favorite flowers. Calla lilies, they were Tzuyu’s favorite, they were simple, yet so beautiful. Momo always told her they fit her perfectly. Momo always thought of her and let her know she did. Chrysanthemums were Momo’s favorite, she said they made her feel joyful and optimistic. She had liked to bright color of the flower. But that wasn’t the case anymore. Both kinds of flowers had turned brown; dead, they were dying. Yet she wanted to keep them forever, as evidence that Momo had once walked this path with her.

As Tzuyu finally reached her bed her brain started to replay the memories from their trip. They were so happy together, so happy to be away from everything for once. Get away from everyone, before the universe took her away. They were walking through the streets of Rome, hand in hand as if nothing could break them. As if nothing could take them away from each other. If only that was true.

Momo had been so excited to travel to Europe for the first time. Tzuyu hadn’t really minded, she just wanted to be together. She knew Momo though and decided to show more excitement than she would usually do. Because of Momo this wasn’t the first time she went out of her comfort zone. But she knew that she could trust Momo. Eventually Momo became her new comfort zone, Momo knew this and took this task very seriously as she just wanted the best for her girlfriend. In return Tzuyu would try and give her all to the older girl. And she’ll continue to try her best for her, even if it’s difficult as of now.

On their way to Rome, in the airplane, Momo had explained to Tzuyu what they were going to do once they would land. Tzuyu didn’t really care much for the planning, but she did care for her girlfriend, so she had told herself to be excited for Momo yet again. Since they would land late in the evening, Momo suggested to go to their hotel immediately, so that they would have enough energy to go through the next day. 

In the next day they went to explore the city, go to places tourists wouldn’t normally go. Momo knew Tzuyu hated being seen as a tourist, even if she was one. So, she had planned a route that would take them a few hours. The day after, they did follow the tourist route. For Momo of course. Eventually they went to the beach together, sat down longer than was expected. They sat in their hotel room, watching Italian shows. They had to thank their friends for letting them go on this trip together. Which Tzuyu failed to do, even if it was on her to-do-list, which it wasn’t, it would be at the very end. If they hadn’t gone, Momo would still be with her. Sit next to her. Listen to her. Give her advice. Acknowledge her presence. But all she had left was the moon. Who wouldn’t sit with her. Wouldn’t listen to her. Wouldn’t give her advice. Wouldn’t acknowledge her.

 

She was left all alone.

 

After asking the moon one last time why it happened, she waited once again for an answer that would never come to her and she, yet again, cried herself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> cry with my @ GoldenDubChaeng on twitter if you want.


End file.
